harrypottercanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a magical school located in Scotland. It provides free educationThere's no tuition fee! The Ministry of Magic covers the cost of all magical education! - J.K. Rowling's twitter to all witches and wizards aged 11-18 from the British Isles. It is fully funded by the Ministry of Magic. As a result, it has occasionally been subject to Ministry interference. It is one of eleven established wizarding schools across the world, and is registered with the International Confederation of Wizards.Pottermore - Wizarding Schools History Early history Hogwarts was founded in the 10th century by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 9 (The Writing on the Wall) The founders were originally close friends, but conflict arose between Gryffindor and Slytherin concerning the latter's anti-Muggle beliefs. Slytherin wanted to only admit pure-blood students, but the other founders opposed him. Consequently, Slytherin fled the school, leaving behind the Chamber of Secrets, and the basilisk hidden within it, as a permanent mark on the castle. The Chamber was opened a number of times in subsequent centuries by descendants of Slytherin, but was never discovered by the staff.Pottermore - Chamber of Secrets In approximately the 13th century, the Triwizard Tournament was established, bringing Hogwarts together with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute in a magical competition, whereby champions representing each school would compete against each other in a test of magical ability.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 12 (The Triwizard Tournament) The winner would receive the Triwizard Cup. However, the tournament was extremely dangerous and discontinued at some point after 1792,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 15 (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) due to the high death toll. Later history The Chamber of Secrets was opened by Tom Riddle in 1942, jeopardising the existence of the school.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 17 (The Heir of Slytherin) A girl named Myrtle Warren was killed,Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 15 (Aragog) leading the Ministry of Magic to threaten the school with closure.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 13 (The Very Secret Diary) Riddle, who did not want the school to close, framed Rubeus Hagrid instead, evading discovery for decades. Recent history In the 1990s, Hogwarts was host to a series of incidents in the build-up to Lord Voldemort's return, and subsequent reign of terror, culminating in the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort made several attempts to return to power over the decade, starting with his possession of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Quirinus Quirrell in 1991.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 17 (The Man With Two Faces) Voldemort hoped to use Quirrell to gain access to the Philosopher's Stone, hidden at Hogwarts, and so restore his body and gain immortality. However, he was thwarted by Harry Potter. The following year, his diary horcrux fell into the hands of first-year student Ginny Weasley, who reopened the Chamber of Secrets under his influence. Several students were petrified, and Ginny herself nearly lost her life to the diary, which drained her of her soul in the hopes of becoming human once more. But the diary was destroyed by Harry Potter, who also killed the basilisk residing in the Chamber. During the 1993-1994 school year, dementors were stationed outside the school to guard against Sirius Black, a convicted mass murderer (though actually innocent) who had escaped from Azkaban. They were eventually removed at the end of the year after about a hundred of them converged upon Harry, Sirius, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Although Sirius was arrested after this, he later escaped, with the help of Harry and Hermione. The 1994-1995 school year was especially eventful. Hogwarts played host to the Triwizard Tournament once more, but it was disrupted during the Third Task when the Hogwarts champions, Harry and Cedric, were transported by Portkey to a graveyard. Cedric was immediately killed, and Harry was forced to witness the rebirth of Lord Voldemort. He managed to escape back to Hogwarts, where it was revealed that the current Defence teacher, Mad-Eye Moody, was actually the Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr in disguise. Crouch had been aiding Voldemort's return all year, and had engineered the tournament so that Harry would be transported to the graveyard at the right moment and consequently enable Voldemort's return. The Ministry, disbelieving Harry's account, denied Voldemort's return, and grew suspicious of Dumbledore and the way he ran the school. Therefore, they appointed Dolores Umbridge as Hogwarts High Inquisitor, in order to oversee all aspects of the school's administration. Umbridge sat in on classes and had the power to fire teachers. As the Ministry kept creating Educational Decrees, Umbridge became more powerful, and had a particular vendetta against Harry Potter. In response to her useless Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons, Harry created an illicit student defence group called Dumbledore's Army (so named because the Ministry was afraid that Dumbledore would attempt to raise an army of his own and overthrow Fudge). This was eventually discovered, and Dumbledore was forced to leave the school as a result, leaving Umbridge as Headmistress. At the end of the year, however, Voldemort's return was confirmed to the general public, following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Umbridge was removed from her post and Dumbledore returned as Headmaster. The 1996-1997 school year was considerably quieter. However, at the end of the year, Death Eaters were smuggled onto school grounds by Draco Malfoy, resulting in a fierce battle. Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape at the top of the Astronomy Tower (though, unbeknownst to everyone else, Snape was operating undercover and killed Dumbledore at his request). It was suggested that the school close after this, but in the end, the teachers decided to keep it open. The Ministry of Magic fell under Voldemort's control that summer, and so when students went back to school in Septemeber, they found it was being controlled by Death Eaters. Snape became Headmaster, and the Carrows became teachers. Students were forced to practice the Cruciatus Curse on those who had earned detentions, and were punished if they refused to comply. Meanwhile, Dumbledore's Army continued as a resistance movement and went into hiding in the Room of Requirement. On May 2, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger arrived at Hogwarts, looking for one of Voldemort's horcruxes. The resistance quickly mobilised and prepared to fight, in a battle that would later be called the Battle of Hogwarts. There were many casualties, but in the end, Voldemort was defeated and the war was won. Hogwarts then underwent a lengthy cleaning up process, and allowed students who had missed their seventh year to return to complete their education. Admission and arrival Admissions procedure Potential Hogwarts students are selected by the Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance, objects enchanted by the founders to carefully vet magical children. The Quill attempts to inscribe a child's name at the first sign of magic, though the Book refuses to admit it without sufficient evidence of magical ability. As a result, no Squib has ever been admitted to Hogwarts,Pottermore - The Quill of Acceptance and The Book of Admittance although one Squib, Angus Buchanan, did make it as far as the Sorting Ceremony before being exposed.Pottermore - Scottish Rugby Hogwarts letter Once selected, students receive a Hogwarts letter upon their eleventh birthday, detailing the required school supplies. This includes a wand, school robes, a hat, protective gloves, a winter cloak, a cauldron, a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, brass scales and textbooks. Students may also bring a pet, usually an owl, cat or toad. However, first years are not allowed their own broomsticks. All of these supplies can be purchased from Diagon Alley.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 5 (Diagon Alley) Journey to school On 1st September, students take the Hogwarts Express from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at King's Cross at 11am exactly.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) Upon arrival at Hogsmeade Station, first years take boats across the lake to the castle, and older years travel in carriages drawn by Thestrals. The first years are then taken into the Great Hall to participate in the Sorting Ceremony, which sees them sorted into school houses by the Sorting Hat. This is followed by start-of-term announcements and the Welcome Feast.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 7 (The Sorting Hat) Student life Houses There are four houses at Hogwarts, named for each of the founders: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Students of each house are intended to embody the traits valued by their respective founder. Gryffindors are known for courage and daring, Ravenclaws for wit and wisdom, Hufflepuffs for loyalty and hard work, and Slytherins for cunning and ambition. The houses tend to be tightly-knit and function as a family for the students; they live, eat and take classes together. This can, however, result in divisions between the different houses, which is often exacerbated by competition for the Quidditch and House Cups. In particular, Gryffindor and Slytherin are known to have a fierce rivalry, dating back to the founders' era. Quidditch Each house has its own Quidditch team, and they compete against each other to win the Quidditch Cup.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 9 (The Midnight Duel) Quidditch matches are hugely popular events and most of the student body turns out to watch them.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 11 (Quidditch) Winning a match also gains the team house points.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 15 (The Forbidden Forest) Hogsmeade Students in third year or above can visit the nearby wizarding village of Hogsmeade, provided they have a permission slip signed by a parent or guardian. Hogsmeade trips occur at regular intervals throughout the year. Exchange programs Hogwarts runs an exchange program with the Brazilian school Castelobruxo, where students can study the flora and fauna of the surrounding rainforest. This is contingent, however, on students being able to afford the trip.Pottermore - Castelobruxo Subjects and exams There are seven compulsory subjects all students must take from their first year through to their fifth year: Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration and Potions.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 8 (The Potions Master) These are taught by specialist teachers and give students a thorough grounding in all major areas of magic. In addition to this, first years must also take flying lessons. Third-year subjects At the end of their second year, students pick a minimum of two extra subjects to take alongside the core subjects, continuing them until fifth year.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 14 (Cornelius Fudge) The options available to them are Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies. Students may pick as many as they like, but taking all five subjects means that there is not enough space in the timetable, necessitating the use of a time-turner. As these were only issued under exceptional circumstances, it seems unlikely that this happened on a regular basis. The Ministry of Magic's supply of time-turners was destroyed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996, so this method may no longer be used. Exams Exams are taken at the end of every year, and determine whether students can continue on to the next year.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 14 (Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback) In later years, more serious qualifications are taken: O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. O.W.L.s are taken at the end of fifth year, and students must complete theoretical and practical exams in every subject. Their results arrive in the post later that summer. In their final two years, students may continue whichever subjects they choose at N.E.W.T. level, provided their O.W.L. grades are adequate. Alchemy is also offered as an additional subject to the brightest and most diligent students.Pottermore - Alchemy N.E.W.T.s are taken at the end of seventh year and determine which jobs students are eligible for. The most demanding and prestigious jobs usually require impressive N.E.W.T. results. Castle and grounds Description here. References External links * Category:First appeared in: Philosopher's Stone Category:Hogwarts Category:Schools